Rabbit 102
"Dark times lie ahead, Rabbits." Rabbit #102 (username Jade) is a member of the English Lop Division in HABIT's tournament. She is the oldest rabbit in the game. History Rabbit #102 remained relatively quiet in the days before the start of the tournament. She refused to make an introduction video (stating "I have my reasons"), and only joined the pre-tournament Skype chat the day before it disbanded. Once she was added to the English Lop division chat, however, #102 proved to be a highly active Rabbit, going out of her way to speak to the other members of her division. On October 2nd, #102 celebrated her 33rd birthday. HABIT hosted a special call for the Lops in her honor. Unfortunately, what started as a fun evening of Cards Against Humanity quickly turned horrific when HABIT presented her with a special "gift": his guest of honor: Rabbit #00, who broke into a house and murdered the people living there – including his uncle and two young children. On October 12th, when #00 was briefly added to the Lop chat (to deliver file xxxxx.txt), #102 began questioning him about HABIT's real name; when #00 refused to respond, #102 asked HABIT himself (against the warnings of the other Rabbits). HABIT replied, "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU DO. NICE TRY, BITCH." After #102 recovered from her shock, she was forced to admit her true intentions for joining the tournament: she's a third generation paranormal investigator, and signed up for the tournament both to study HABIT and to learn his true name – so that she and a demonologist friend could perform a banishing ritual. HABIT mocked #102 for thinking she could get away with it, informing her that she should have been killed for her actions; however, he allowed her to remain in the tournament because he admired her smarts and "cheek". #102's Trial Two video was submitted in two parts. In Part 1, she explains the significance of her item: an X-Files guidebook she received as a teenager after her first official ghost hunt with her father. (It was a gift from "Dave", a member of her father's team, who shared her love of the show.) In Part 2, #102 tears the book to pieces and burns it (with some difficulty). Shortly before Trial Three was announced, #102 developed a persistent cough; she initially assumed it was a cold, but as the weeks went on and her health became worse, it became clear something more sinister was at work– especially when the electronics in her apartment began to malfunction. For Trial Three, #102 baked a red velvet cake for her father, using grandmother's recipe. For Part 2 of Trial Three, she destroyed it on camera. During the cross-division call on December 1st, #102's laptop (which she'd received on her birthday two months earlier) began experiencing tech issues, eventually crashing in the middle of a call; it would be three days before it was back in working order, at which point it continued lagging horribly. Eventually, #102 confessed her worst fears in the Lop division chat: she was experiencing the symptoms of Slendersickness. #102 was present for #123's "reveal" during the 12/8 call. Her coughing was worse then ever, barely allowing her to get any words out. At the end of the call, after #123 left, #102 was filled with despair; in desperation, she told HABIT that she "wanted out" of the game. #110 and #130 immediately protested, reminding her that doing so would result her in her death (and send her to HABIT's realm -- the place she feared the most); they reminded her of her bravery, telling her that they division "needed" her to be strong and stay in the game, and that they believed in her. Personality #102 describes herself, first and foremost, as a highly curious individual. She is talkative and friendly, and tends to be open about her personal life and interests. However, her "professional investigator" side also causes her to be highly analytical and critical; she has little tolerance for childish behavior, and isn't afraid to call out others for behaving inappropriately. She often makes cutting, disparaging comments when tired or under duress. Despite her experiences with the paranormal, #102 deals poorly with phenomena outside her realm of knowledge, becoming fearful and panicked. She was deeply troubled when confronted with the existence of "Stick-In-The-Mud", and is terrified of ending up in HABIT's realm after death – so much so that talking about it caused her to have panic attacks (though she eventually overcame this). Abilities As a paranormal investigator, #102 has well-developed observational, investigative, and analytical skills. She is highly knowledgeable about the supernatural, and accustomed to dealing with bizarre situations. She is also well-versed in mythology and lore (thanks to both her hobby and her love of reading). Relationships Rabbit #00 While #102 has expressed open hatred and disgust for #00's actions, she has stated on numerous occasions that she finds him to be a fascinating character, and seems to enjoy analyzing him. She is quick to remind the other Rabbits that #00 is fully human, and, as such, is as vulnerable as any of them. She was one of the few Rabbits to recognize that #00's behavior is largely the result of PTSD. Rabbit #110 For a long time, #102 and #110 had a bond of mutual respect. #110 greatly appreciates #102's "smarts", consulting her first on any matter related to the paranormal. However, he isn't afraid to call her out on foolish or disrespectful behavior (such as when #102 addressed HABIT as "Sir" immediately after her attempt to banish him). #102's respect for #110 suffered greatly after he brutally attacked and killed Rabbit #81 under HABIT's orders. She called #110 disgusting and a hypocrite, compared him to Marty, and informed him that she no longer trusted him. This wasn't complete true, however, as their friendship seemed to recover quickly afterwards. In the wake of his "surgery", #110 became exceedingly cruel to #102, taunting her about her impending fate at the hands of the Slender Man (posting pictures of masks and suggesting that she would need them soon). Once he came to his senses several days later, #110 apologized profusely for his behavior, insisting that he wasn't "himself" at the time. Rabbit #113 #102 initially had no respect or tolerance for #113 whatsoever. After seeing how #113 was effected by her harsh words, however, she has gradually softened towards them, even offering them advice on occasion. Quotes "Just imagine: you go down to your kitchen in the middle of the night to get a snack, you turn on the light and suddenly....FICUS!" ''– During the 10/2 call. ''"My grandfather only did it as kind of a hobby. My dad? Actually had kind of a group. Him and his college buddies. They were licensed. Yes, that's a thing. And one of his buddies, one guy who was part of the group, was a demonologist. You kind of need one in that line of work.... So this guy knows demons. He knows evil entities. He knows how to drive them out. You get where i'm going?" ''– After being "outed" by HABIT as a paranormal investigator ''"Go fuck yourself with a rusty railroad spike and die of tetanus, you moronic, worthless, internally misogynistic waste of oxygen." ''– In response to #113 snarking that Rabbit #99 must be angry about #110 killing Rabbit #81 because she's "on her period constantly". ''"First the Troy Has A Camera Crew breaks up, and now '''this'."'' – In the aftermath of Rabbit #123 being abducted by the Slender Man. "You need Jesus, son. ''few minutes later. ''Forget needing Jesus, you need Jesus, Buddha, Mohammad and probably some of the Greek pantheon." '' – During 11/10 call, after #110 suggesting that #00 use his empty eye socket as a "ketchup bowl". ''"Then that tall guy in the suit showed up. And we don't mean Conan O'Brian." ''– Informing #123 that he was taken by the Slender Man. Trivia * Name: Megan (Surname unknown) * Aliases/Nicknames: JadeEyes, Jade, Winchester Sis (#110) * Birthday: October 2, 1982. Age: 33 (#169 correctly guessed both in the Lop chat). * #102 is both the oldest Rabbit in the tournament and the first to celebrate a birthday during the game. * #102 is an only child. However, she has a number of cousins, one of whom (Sean) is "like a brother" to her. * #102's favorite color is Eggplant. * #102's father and paternal grandfather were both paranormal investigators. Her father ran an investigative group with his college friends (until he suffered a heart attack in 2013). #102 went on her first official ghost hunt in 1995 when she was 13 years old, after which she was accepted as "part of the team". * The banishing ritual #102 intended to perform on HABIT would have bound him to a single vessel (Evan), from which he would have been cast out. She said the ritual was incredibly complex and difficult, and that it had taken at least a week to prepare for. (She also admitted that the ritual probably would have killed Evan, but that she considered it an acceptable sacrifice because the end result would have spared a lot of human lives – and Evan is, in her eyes, "already broken beyond repair".) * #102 was engaged once. ("It didn't work out".) * #102 shares an apartment with a male roommate. She describes him as a "dumbass" who makes lewd comments and too much noise. However, they seem to get along well, and enjoy the same taste in movies and TV shows. (They aren't a couple: he's gay.) * ''Gravity Falls ''is one of #102's favorite TV shows. She also watches ''Doctor Who ''and ''Gotham. * #102 enjoys the writing of H.P. Lovecraft, and immediately recognized a passage from "The Call of Cthulhu" when #169 read it aloud during a call. * #102 often drinks when under stress. Links Tumblr: lovelylittlelopCategory:Rabbits